The instant invention pertains to a multiple stage fuel-air mixing apparatus affording both primary mixing of the fuel-air charge within a conduit with secondary mixing of the charge taking place within the regulated induction airflow of an engine. Means responsive to engine conditions terminates fuel flow during vehicle deceleration.
The present apparatus is a substantial departure from existing automotive carburetion systems and dispenses with the need for standard carburetor components such as jets, floats, and intricate adjustment means therefor. The highly complex nature of automotive carburetors renders them costly to manufacture, install and service, the latter requiring the services of a highly skilled technician. While existing automotive carburetors are highly refined and do provide satisfactory economy of operation in most applications, they do not accomplish objectives of fuel economy and servicing ease associated with the present fuel-air apparatus.